


of meeting new people (and making new friends)

by foxaquatica



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Pining, Post Season 1, Post-Canon, everyone can see how much frank cares about karen, just 'friends', just the meetings I need to see, kastle - Freeform, post punisher, set anywhere within a year after season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Karen meets Curtis, David & Sarah (and the kids), not all at the same time.Frank is re-introduced to Foggy as Pete & Foggy thinks its nonsense that he has to meet a guy he already knows





	1. Curtis

The first time Curtis noticed her was when she was lingering outside the building where he held his group meetings, he caught her flash of blonde hair as he walked around at the end of the meeting, as he caught her eye she moved on - he’d thought nothing of it, just someone passing by.

But he kept seeing her, like clockwork she would appear for split seconds around the building on nights when he held his meetings, she looked so familiar but he couldn’t place why. It wasn’t until he happened to be walking past the New York Bulletin building when he saw her again walking up the steps in daylight that he realized who she was - Karen Page, the reporter who Lewis had targeted, her picture had been on the news.

He clenched his jaw as she climbed the stairs, nervous now as to why she’d been lingering around the group building, his mind immediately shot to Frank - he’d been there at the hotel, maybe she remembered him and was one of those people who never gave up when they thought someone was alive. All he knew was that she was a risk he wasn't willing to let go, all it took was one article from her on the front page of the bulletin claiming that Frank Castle was still alive and living his life in New York under the alias of Pete Castiliogne to bring everything back up again. So when he saw her flash of yellow hair outside the building one night during group, he excused himself, putting Frank in charge and went after her.

She was retreating into an alley when he finally exited the building, he walked fast to follow her into it.

“Stop” He called back, instead of running like he’d expected, she turned around and faced him, pushing hair out of her face. He analysed her from where he stood before stepping closer. “I know who you are.”

“You do?” Her voice was soft, quiet, with a hit of surprise.

“Karen Page, a reporter.”

He heard her sigh as her hand went back up to her face, raking her hands through the front of her hair. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“What I don't know,” He said, stepping closer “Is why you keep showing up outside my meetings. I did some research, you’re no veteran.”

She smiled a little “No, that I am not. I know who you are too. Curtis Hoyle”

“That doesn't surprise me” he gruffed out “What does my group have to do with any story? ‘Cause if it’s what my mind first went to- you ‘aint writing it. We’ve been through too much to have the past dragged back up.”

Karen's brow furrowed. “What story do you think I’m writing, Mr Hoyle?”

Curtis gruffed again and rubbed his hand over his 5 o’clock shadow “You’re too smart to be playing dumb, Ms Page. I know you were at the hotel, Wilson and Billy held you hostage - Found out I knew them both and probably thought something else was going on” He didn't want to bring up Frank, but he knew she was there, and she knew Billy wasn't involved. He relied on her response to how he acted next.

“Sorry to disappoint you Mr Hoyle, but I’m not here about what Billy and Lewis did to me,” Curtis looked at her, confused. He’d been expecting a correction “I may not be a veteran, but I know a few. I come here to walk a friend home. We can go inside if you want and he’ll confirm it.”

He considered for a second. He’d not thought the she could just be a friend of a member of his group. “I can’t take you inside. Private meeting.” He couldn’t have her seeing Frank and recognize his face as the person who held her captive in the Hotel.

“I promise you, I don’t even have a recorder on me. I’m just here as a friend. Anything I see in there, anyone I see, will never be put in anything I write. Off the record.”

Curtis laughed “Off the record,” he turned around “Crazy how reporters think those three words translate to trust.”

“It’s an unwritten contract Mr Hoyle, if I go against it, all it takes is you saying that I violated your confidentiality to ruin my career, and I’m not ready to have my career ruined.” She dug into her bag and pulled out a business card and stepped around him “Here’s my bosses card, I’m not going to write anything about this, but if I do, call that number and get me fired.”

Looking between her and the card, he pocketed it and moved forward, ast her and back towards the building “Come on, but if you’re lying, firing isn’t going to be the worst thing that could happen.”

By the time they made it back to the room, the group was packing up and getting coffee. 

“Hey Curits, see you next week” Harvey patted his shoulder as he left the room. Curtis and Karen moved in fully as most looked towards them.

“Which one is it? No-one seems to be rushing over” Curtis said.

“He hasn’t seen me yet” Karen smiled as Frank turned from the coffee machine and locked eyes with her.

“Karen.” He said, coffee ignored and making his way over to them “You okay?” He grabbed her arms gently and looked her over. Curtis cleared his throat beside them.

“I’m fine. Your friend here picked up on me waiting outside for you and thought I was writing a story.” She gestured to Curtis. ss everyone else left, just the three of them were left in the room.

“You were waiting for him?” Curtis was shocked. “You’re friends?” He was looking at Frank now.

Karen shuffled on her feet and squeezed Franks arm lightly “I’ll let you two talk. I’ll be outside, okay?”

Frank smiled at her and brushed her hand as she lowered her arm “‘Kay” he looked back to Curtis “Lets sit.”

After making their way to the chairs left scattered in the room, Frank began to explain. “‘Member when I came to you and said someone knew I was alive? How I said it was a short list?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well Karen was on that list, in fact she was the first to know. She’s so stubborn, went after Schoonover on her own after the boat explosion. She didn’t know at the time how bad he was, just tryin’ to write a memorial for me see. She was the paralegal or assistant or some shit to the lawyers who defended me during my trial, and she believed in me bein’ good.”

Curtis just stared “She’s a journalist, Frank. She could expose you.”

“Nah, Karen’d never do nothing like that. Told you she was stubborn? Made me hold a loaded gun to her throat in the hotel so ‘could escape.”

Curtis laughed “Cant see someone having to force you to hold a gun on them.”

Frank smiled “bein’ honest, wouldn’t have found you if that son of a bitch, Wilson, hadn’t threatened her. Had no clue you was even in trouble, wasn’t gonna do anything about the bomber, had bigger fish to fry. Then he threatened Karen on the radio and... god I lost it. Was ready to kill David if he didnt track Wilson down. Everything that happened, me accidentally being revealed as alive, all for her.”

“You really care about her, don’t you?”

Frank looked down at his hands, he couldn’t help the feeling that he was betraying Maria “She’s… it’s hard to explain…. I…. She’s family.”

“I get it” Curtis leant forward and patted his arm “Well bring her back in so I can meet her without an underlying threat.”

Frank furrowed his brow “Threat?”

Curtis held his hands up “I don’t know what I was threatening in all honesty, I’m not a threat kind of guy but I thought maybe she was here to expose Pete Castiliogne and I wasn’t going through that again” 

Frank smiled a little and stood up. “Karen!” He shouted, knowing she wouldn’t be far. The tall blonde walked back into the room moments later and over to them.

“Curtis, this is my friend, Karen Page. In the effort of full disclosure, ya both know I ain’t Pete.”

Karen smiled and extended her hand “Nice to finally meet you Curtis, I’ve heard a lot about you. And thanks for.. Keeping his secret.”

Curtis laughed and shook his hand “I should be thanking you, and I wish I could say the same, but Frank’s not said a word about you.”

“I’m offended!” She took her hand back and smacked Franks arm. “Kidding. And yeah, we’d decided because of the nature of my work and the danger I constantly find myself in-” Frank make a distasteful noise “-It’s better that the people who know about my connection to Pete Castiliogne, and by extension Frank Castle, is a virtually non-existent pool.”

“Makes sense. You met David? ‘cause I haven’t”

“No” Karen smiled “But he does know about me, because he knows everything.”


	2. Sarah & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen met Sarah before she met David, it was completely unexpected and not a planned meet, in fact if Frank wasn’t with Karen the two women would have just walked right past each other in the grocery store.

Karen met Sarah before she met David, it was completely unexpected and not a planned meet, in fact if Frank wasn’t with Karen the two women would have just walked right past each other in the grocery store.

Frank's never been shopping with her before - why would he need to, they weren't together, they were just friends. But Karen had a run-in with a man who threatened to kill her and had left her with a black eye that even make-up couldn't cover up, and until Frank found this guy, he wasn’t letting Karen out of his sight, which she found she didn’t actually mind much at all.

They were standing over the frozen pizzas trying to decide what to buy for dinner (Karen: I like chicken, Frank: Well then get chicken, Karen: But you don't like chicken on pizza, Frank: Dammit Karen I’ll eat anything, Karen: Well what do you like?, Frank: chicken, Karen: But you-) when a voice called down the aisle.

“ _Pete_?” the sound of a cart quickly moving towards them “Is that you?” confusion was laced in the voice of the woman.

Karen looked up from the pizza freezer, Frank grabbed a chicken pizza and threw it into the cart before turning to the voice he recognized “Hey Sarah,” he said as she came to a halt “Where’s the kids?”

“Wow you’re the last person I expected to see here” Sarah smiled as Karen stayed silent, almost hoping to go unnoticed behind Franks large stature. “Leo is somewhere getting marshmallows and Zach is home with David,” Sarah leaned around Frank “Hi, I’m Sarah”

Karen stepped out and smiled, holding a hand out to Sarah who took it readily “I’m Karen” 

“Karen!” Sarah said, a hint of knowing in her voice “I’ve heard about you.”

Karen’s eyebrows creased in confusion as she looked to Frank. “Not guilty” he said, holding his hands up.

“Oh no, sorry” Sarah laughed “my husband, David. He told me you were one of _Pete’s_ friends” the added emphasis on Pete set off a bell in Karens mind.

“David… as in _Lieberman_?” she questioned.

“The one and only…. I think” Sarah said before turned her attention back to Frank “So what brings you two into the store today?” a smile played on her lips.

Frank rolled his eyes, knowing what Sarah was insinuating “I’m helpin’ Karen out, she needed to make a store run and I needed a few things so I drove”

“Mmhmm” Sarah nodded, unconvinced.

“Whoa, what happened to your face!” Sarah immediately turned around, no-one had noticed Leo sneak up behind her. 

“Leo Lieberman apologize right now!” Sarah snapped.

Frank smirked as Leo’s face drained of color and she looked at Karen “I’m sorry I was rude miss”

“Don’t worry about it” Karen smiled “You’re not the first to react like that. Hi there, I'm Karen”

Leo looked down at her feet and whispered “I'm Leo... Am I allowed to ask what happened?”

“A very bad man attacked me on my way home from work" Karen said with a nod "New York isn’t very safe at night, especially not for girls.”

Leo made an O with her mouth before barreling forward and tackling Frank “You’ll never let anyone hurt me right, uncle Pete?”

Karen and Sarah admired the scene as Frank gave Leo a hug “Never”

Both girls stepped aside to let them have a moment and turned to each other, Sarah spoke first:

“Is that the real story? Only I know that you _know_ " Sarah sighed "and I don't mean to be rude when I say this, but from what I’ve heard- not just from David but from the media- you tend to end up in your fair share of sticky situations”

Karen bit her lip “I was following up on an article and the man I’m investigating did this to me, he also left me with a broken rib and a stab wound to the leg, I’m lucky I got away alive”

Sarah held a hand over her mouth “Has he… _taken care of it?_ ” she nodded towards Frank, who was now deep in conversation about a book with Leo

“No” Karen shook her head “But he’s not left me alone since, it’s why he’s here with me. The guy threatened to come for me and even though my address isn't on the registry under my name anymore, criminals have a knack of finding things out.”

“Do you want him to… You know? Take care of it?” Sarah put a comforting hand on her arm.

Karen resisted the urge to pull away, she always ends up on edge after she gets attacked. “I do and I don’t. I want the guy punished for what he’s done, but I’m not sure i want him _punished_. I think it’s more that I don't want Frank… _Pete…_ having a reason to go down that road again. I don’t wanna be the reason he goes back to being something he’s amazingly stayed away from for almost a year.” 

The other woman nodded, rubbing Karens arm “I get it… But I gotta say us three girls,” She motioned to Leo also “and other people lucky enough to have him in their lives, are probably the most well protected people in New York. But it is terrifying.”

Karen held back tears forming in her eyes, she’d never spoken to anyone about this before but she was terrified, every time he didn’t return a call, or she didn’t see him for weeks he heart ached thinking he could be dead, or he could have found another thread leading back to his family's murder and gone back to that life. She nodded as Frank appeared beside them, almost like he sensed Karen’s upset.

He placed a hand on the small of her back “Everything okay?” He said quietly, she nodded again and lent a little closer to him, successfully suppressing the tears.

“Just girl talk” Sarah smiled “Well, I have a dinner to make and a husband to get back to. But I want both of you coming round for dinner soon”

“Oh I don’t-” Frank began

Sarah held up a hand silencing him “You’re coming. Both of you. If you don’t mind Karen I’ll have Pete give you my number and we’ll organize a time you’re both free.”

Feeling as if she was backed into a corner, Karen nodded.

“Great, well I’ll see you then. Come on Leo.”

Leo hugged Frank again and said a quick goodbye to Karen before following after her mom. Karen turned to Frank, his and still resting gently on her waist. “We really don’t have to if you don't want to”

“Naw ‘cmon, we c’n handle the Liebermans” he smirked “Now let’s finish shopping and get home.”

Karen smiled and lent into the cart “Okay, but we’re getting a different Pizza”

Frank just groaned and followed her back to the freezers.


	3. Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Foggy Nelson had to write up a list of people he expected to be answering Karen's door at 2am, Frank Castle wouldn't rank above Beyoncè...

If Foggy Nelson had to write up a list of people he expected to be answering Karen's door at 2am, Frank Castle wouldn't rank above Beyoncè, so when he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he did it with all the seriousness in the world.

Frank just stood and watched him, he was shirtless and wearing sweatpants, which was just about burning Foggy’s brain as he continued rubbing his eyes.

“The hell you doin’ Nelson?” Frank said, an heir of tiredness lilted in his tone

“Seeing if you're real, it's 2am so I'm not entirely sure im even really here”

“Fuckin’ hell” Frank grumbled and moved aside, pulling the attorney in

“Okay so you're real” he confirmed by poking Franks bare and scarred chest, something one wouldn't normally do at any point of time, but 2am currently seemed like a different plain of existence so he did it anyway.

Frank just glared at him before making his way back to the couch, Foggy noted the duffel bag on the floor beside it and the pillow and blanket on it, all of this eased his mind a little.

“So.... Where's Karen? you know… tall, blonde hair?” Foggy mimed long hair

Frank looked at him as if he had three heads “Karen” Frank called, though it sounded more like “Kern” in his grouchy 2am voice. “attorneys ‘err” 

He laid back on the couch and pulled the thin sheet over himself, closing his eyes. Foggy stood in the middle of the apartment feeling the most confused he's ever felt, until Karen stepped out of the bedroom

“The hell's going on Fra-” her gaze settled on Foggy “Foggy? It's 2am, why the hell are you here?”

Foggy stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the kitchen “What the hell am I doing here?!” He whisper-shouted “The Punisher of hell's kitchen is - i'm assuming - pretending to be asleep 12 feet away from us. In your apartment!”

“Observant” Karen quipped “Why are you here Foggy? It's been months and you show up unannounced at 2am?”

Foggy looked at his shoes “I was out having a drink and ran into Mahoney.” he raised his hand up and pushed Karen’s hair away from her face revealing the bruise “‘Told me you got beat up pretty bad, and got stabbed and broke a rib. I know we haven't talked much since the circle but you should have called me Kare.”

Karen looked down in shame “I felt so stupid, I didn't want anyone to know. Mr “I own every police scanner and listen to them when I’m bored” over there heard my name on the radios and picked me up from the hospital after my surgery. He's sticking around until the guy who did this is caught”

“Caught by him, or the police?” Foggy's jaw was locked 

“Foggy-” She started when Frank stood up

“Don’t worry Nelson, I ain't puttin’ her in any more danger.” he ran his hand through his hair - it was longer than it was the last time foggy saw him.

“Bullshit.” Foggy exclaimed “You're two people who magnetize danger! Under one roof!”

“Actually she seems to fuckin’ look for it” Frand muttered and dropped back down onto the couch. The whole situation still bewildered Foggy, he stared at the back of Franks head and watched the man lean forward and reach for the remote, turning the TV onto some awful 2am sales network. Foggy turned back to Karen,

“Are you two” He motioned between them and lowered his voice “Sleeping together?”

“Jesus christ, Foggy!” Karen all but face-palmed, a little laugh escaping her lips “Yeah totally, we have wild sex and then I make him sleep on the couch.” They heard laughter catch in Franks throat “What in the hell kind of question is that? And what business would it be of yours of we were?”

Foggy’s eyes widened and he stepped back defensively “You’re right. It's not my business, but I care about you Karen and this,” he motioned again “feels dangerous.”

“It's safer with him around. I'm safer.”

Foggy groaned “He's dangerous, Kare”

“To other people, not to me.” She stepped around him “Look its late, how about we meet you tomorrow at the McHales Diner at around 2pm and you can meet Frank properly”

“I don't need to meet someone I've already met!” Foggy sounded exasperated 

“Yes you do, It's been over a year since you last knew him. McHales, 2pm.”

Foggy gave up and headed over to the door, Karen pursuing behind “Fine, I'll be there Karen, and I want all the details.”

“You'll get some” Karen nodded before opening the door, Foggy left without another word. Karen closed and locked the door, resting her forehead on it.

She felt hand on her hips and lips on her temple as she breathed against the door, her ribs straining with each laboured breath. “Less’ged you to bed” Frank mumbled sleepily in her ear.

Karen turned to face him and hugged him hard, only faltering when her ribs protested. He pulled away from her and lifted her shirt to just below her breast and ghosted a hand over her bruising.

“Bed” he muttered assuredly, taking his hand off of her ribs and letting her shirt fall back down.

Karen nodded and moved towards her bedroom, she stopped at the threshold and looked at him, she extended her arm out and waited for him to take her hand.

“Just tonight” She all but begged.

Frank considered before taking it and following her into her bedroom.

“Just tonight” he whispered as the door closed behind them.

-

The next morning they awoke naked in a tangle of limbs, sex wasn’t what Karen had meant by ‘just tonight’ but after an hour of laying awake facing each other, it came so naturally. She had been surprised at how gentle he was with her, how observant and soft he’d been with making sure not to hurt her further, but she knew he would have done so much more if she wasn't hurt. One of Frank's arms was tucked around her, holding her closer than it felt anyone ever had. Their bodies were hot against each other, sweat still pooling everywhere their skin touched in the warm summer morning but neither made any effort to move.

“G’morning” he said as he stroked her arm

“Good morning” she sighed happily. Frank dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips, which she reciprocated immediately, raising her own hand up to rest on the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer. In moments he was back on top of her, tracing kisses down her neck.

Karen had never liked men being on top, she felt like she was trapped. She’d never much enjoyed sex either and felt comfortable instead of deprived when she went months without it, but it all felt different with Frank. She loved the way he weighed her down and took her pleasure as seriously - if not more so - as his own. Sex with him had felt amazing and for the first time, she understood why some people couldn’t seem to go weeks without it.

She flinched a little as he re-positioned on top of her, he froze immediately.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, stroking his cheek and leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m okay.”

In moments he was inside her, the same feeling of euphoria from the night before seeped into her, and it felt so good that she was convinced it was radiating out of her. The way he made her feel allowed her to forget about her wounds, he was a little bit more rough than the night before but she hadn’t minded.

Karen didn’t want to shower alone after it was over, but Frank insisted on it, otherwise they would never be out of the door by 2pm.

She’d finally emerged from the bedroom around 10:15, wearing a thin pink summer dress, it was one of the more casual things she’d worn around him, but she felt after he’d seen her naked, he could see her in something that didn’t make her look like she was due in court in 25 minutes. Frank was sat on the sofa that was previous his bed, munching on some toast. Another plate sat beside him which she gladly took.

“Sorry it’s not more” he said with a mouthful “You ain’t great for grocery shoppin’” 

Karen smiled “Can’t just blame me, you were there with me last time”

Frank smirked as he continued to eat, paying attention to the morning news. He glanced down at Karens bare leg and noticed her wound was visible as it was just below where the dress fell. 

“Karen” He nodded down to it.

She followed his gaze “I know, but it’s so hot and everything else i have is longer and thicker and more body-con, I don’t need that in this weather, people are just going to have to avert their eyes if a stitched-up stab wound paired with a bruised face offends them. It’s N.Y.C” she said dramatically “people ignore far worse.”

Frank smiled and turned back to the news, some report about a PI being arrested at gunpoint last night was on screen, apparently the woman had killed a man in self defense last year, snapped his neck, but Frank hadn’t caught the reason she was arrested this time.

Karen cuddled up close to him “It wasn’t just one night, right?”

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, he recalled the words that she used to invite him into her room the night before.

“Not if you don’t want it to be”

“I don’t want it to be.” she said, taking a bite of toast. “But I don't want to talk about what this is just yet either.” Frank nodded in agreement. If she wasn’t ready to label it or tell people, he would respect her wishes. 

2pm rolled around much faster than either of them had noticed, and they were late to meeting Foggy at McHales.

“Thank god you’re still here” Karen said, sliding into the boot followed by Frank.

“Almost left. It’s 2:15” Foggy grumbled, taking a sip from his coffee 

Karen sighed “We were watching a movie, lost track of time.” Frank raised his hand up to the waitress and ordered two black coffees

“How domestic” Foggy muttered under his breath, Frank shot him a glare.

Karen ignored him and got straight down to business: “So, what do you want to know”

Foggy sat his cup down and looked between them “How long have you know he was alive?”

“Since approximately 26 hours after the boat explosion, he saved me from Schoonover.”

Foggy nodded “You been in contact that whole time?”

“No, we didn’t see each other for about six or seven months after the boat explosion… Not long after midtown”

“Sorry for your loss” Frank said to Foggy.

“You told him about Matt?” Rage filled his voice

“She didn’t tell me shit, I knew who Red was.” He snapped back

Karen clicked her fingers “Quiet.”

Foggy hailed the waitress down again and got a refill “Last time I heard” he looked at Frank after the waitress walked away “The Punisher was still on the run, so how can you just sit in a diner in Hell’s Kitchen?”

Frank smirked “Homeland wiped Frank Castle’s prints and DNA from the system, gave me a new identity”

“Pete Castiglione” Karen groaned “A terrible name.”

“Yeah, Yeah, you’ve said.”

Foggy nodded “Well, it’s nice to meet you Pete. Thanks for taking care of Karen.”

"Didn't do it for you." Frank had a straight face "Bein' honest, didn't do it for her either. Did it 'cause I'm a selfish asshole who couldn't bare to lose another person."

Karen sat silently beside him, he hand squeezed his leg ever so slightly, Foggy spoke again

"Well thanks anyway, you're not the only person who cant lose her."

Frank just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter so far at *just* over 2,000 words, and man it didn't go where I was expecting. Originally Foggy's chapter was going to be the last, but I decided I wanted to work the events from last chapter into it so completely disregarded my original chapter three, which is why the update took a *little* longer than planned. 
> 
> Depending on fic reception, I may extend this to 5 or 6 chapters to explore the new friendships more, I'm a little annoyed I couldn't fit Marci into this chapter, so I'd really like to bring her into it if people want more, but she definitely wont fit into chapter 4! 
> 
> If you definitely want some more of this, please please leave kudos & a comment, it really helps me write because I know people are actually waiting on me! 
> 
> Also, fun tidbit, I miss-spelled Karen's name SO many times this chapter, here's the list of the fuck-ups I somehow achieved: kernel (not even close idk how), karob, kartel, jaren, maren, katen, kaeen  
> And my personal favorite: LAREB. I legitimately had tears in my eyes when I spotted that one! 
> 
> Thanks for the support so far!  
> LJ <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have 4 chapters, 3 of which are already written in draft form, I'm hoping to get it finished in the next week or so :) 
> 
> Please leave Kudos & Comments if you like the work & I'll do my best to bring you more Kastle fic goodness!


End file.
